How it all started
by Rose24245
Summary: April is trying to get her daughter to bed by tell her a story about how April and her husband first met


**This idea kind of just popped into my head so I hope you like it. And this is only April's POV from the day(s). **

"Sweetie go to sleep it is 11 pm." Hamato April says looking at her beautiful 6 year old daughter Abigail.

"But mommy I can't sleep." Abigail says as she flares her arms in the air.

"Fine come here and I'll tell you a story." She sits Abigail down on her lap." Have I ever told you how me and your dad met." Abigail shakes her head.

"Well it all started one night when me and your grandpa were walking home."

_**The story**_

April O'neil had just gotten done eating at a old dinner that her dad and her found after moving to NY city. She had traveled around the world with her mom, dad and her self for her dad's work. Her father was a scientist but he found a job in NY city after the death of April's mother.

As her dad, Kirby O'neil, and she was walking around the corner a giant white van pulled up and out popped these men who were dressed in black suits carrying weird guns. They came up and grabbed Kirdy and April. April screamed for help, and that's when Donatello and his brothers, michelangelo, raphael, and leonardo, lept from the roof tops to the ground.

_**Back to reality**_

"DADDIE!" Abigail yells as she scoots off her mothers lap and runs into her dad's arms, Hamato donatello.

"Done with patrol early I see" April says sitting on the bed.

"Yep we kind of got tired after we ran into razard, and fish face. Mickey also got hungry." Donnie says giving Abigail to her mother. "So what have you Two been doing?"

" I was just telling little miss high energy here the story of how we met that night. Abigail do you want me to continue?"

"YES, YES, YES!"

"Lets see where was I? Oh yes so..." April says trailing off into the story.

_**The story**_

As they jumped from the roof tops as Donnie kicked one of the people sending her flying. Donnie caught her only to have her scream in fear. He dropped her and screamed himself. The only reason that he screamed was so did she. She had never seen anything like that in her life, but when it was go with the mutant who was trying to help or be captured by the other people trying to not help her but do the total opposite of that she decided to go with the mutants.

When she finally made her mind up to go with him she reached up to take his hand but he was bumped into by his orange masked brother. She was then taken by one of the men and thrown into a the truck along with her dad. She looked down at the purple band turtle and he looked at her. In her mind she thought "Please save me. You helped me. save me." The trunk closed and she was driven off to somewhere.

Her father wouldn't stop looking at her. He had said " I know that look." She looked at her father like he was crazy. He had said "I know that look as well, but the first one is called love." She tries to talk and explain but he puts his hand up. The hand up says that she doesn't have to explain it to him. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

_**Back to reality**_

"Okay, are you finally going to go asleep. I am getting a little bit tired and want to go to bed." April says getting Abigail under the covers of her bed.

"But mommy you have yet to finish the story and I want daddy to hear mommies point of the story. I have heard daddies side but I know need mommies side." Abigail says sitting up In bed looking at her mom.

April looks up at Donnie who nods his head and sits down on the edge of the bed. " Well where was I..."

_**The story**_

She and her dad were held in a cell. Her dad was sitting down while she had been pacing back and forth thinking about the turtle, what was his name, who was he. She had so many questions but had no time. All of her thoughts go interrupted by a noise at the door, It was him, he had came to save her. She was so happy. She didn't think she was ever happy to see anyone in her life.(April got so tired she almost fell asleep so she decided to finish the story) She had escaped but her father didn't but the turtle later found him and made her happy. Many years later he made her the happiest person on the planet by asking her to marry him.

_**back to reality**_

Abigail had gotten sleepy and April had tucked her into bed as she fell asleep. April yawned getting a response form Donnie.

"I think it is time for you to go to bed also sweetie." April got up and walked hand and hand with her husband. They walk back to their bedroom and got ready for bed. "So is what you said about how you felt when we first met true or just part of the story?"

"All what I had said was true I have always loved you." April turns around and looks at Donnie as he hugs her tight.

"I love you so much." Donnie says

"I love you too." April says as they go to bed.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
